List of Best Friends Forever main characters
This is the list of the main characters from Best Friends Forever, portrayed by the main cast members. =Nick David= Nick David (Josh Hutcherson) a basketball player and good friend of Zack, Brooke, Amy and Chris, and love interest of Sasha. Before getting together with Sasha, he used to be dating Amy. =Sasha Henry= Sasha Henry (Keke Palmer), a African-American cheerleader and good friend of Zack, Brooke, Amy and Chris, and love interest of Nick. Sasha is also best friends with Becky and Emmetta. She usually was a enemy to Amy, but they later became good friends. In season 3, Sasha became a musical popstar. =Zack Foster= Zack Foster (Dylan Patton), a talented dancer and a good friend of Amy, Sasha, Nick and Chris. He is also a love interest of Brooke. In season 3, after being bullied, Zack joins football. =Amy Abraham= Amy Abraham (Alyson Stoner), beautiful and attractive and good friend of Brooke, Nick, Zack and Chris. She usually dates Nick, Adam, and high school crush Bradley, but she is officially a love interest to Chris. =Brooke Hilliard= Brooke Hilliard (Dakota Fanning), idiotic and high pitched voiced girl as well as good friend with Nick, Sasha, Amy and Chris. She previously dating her ex Tristan in pre-school, but they broke up at the end of their years. She is now in a relationship with Zack. =Chris Taylor= Christopher Alan Taylor is a fictional character from Best Friends Forever, played by Jason Dolley. He compares appears to be dating with his ex-girlfriend in pre-school, and has broke up with her after leaving pre-school, and begins dating with another girlfriend, Amy Abraham. Everyone calls by his nickname "Chris" which he pronounced by a ID as "Chris Taylor". In season 4, he will be a recurring character instead of main character, due to Dolley filming [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Good_Luck_Charlie Good Luck Charlie]. Within, his character is reported that he signed up for a musical career and is away on tour and is officially homeschooled. Character Development Jason Dolley has audience to play as Chris Taylor for the show. But Dolley, Josh Hutcherson and Mitchel Musso were be audience to each one to play as Nick David. When finding one, Musso and Dolley seems that they start being dropped out for casting as Nick, both would start to have longer hairs, till Hutcherson has lead onto the role as Nick, for he has a little bit long hair to play as Nick. Until Dolley returns to play Chris Taylor for the show while Musso will be playing as Nick's childhood friend Duncan Harris into the upcoming Best Friends Forever: The Movie, which was release of April 9, 2010. Character Biography Chris was born on July 25, 1992 in New York has gave birth by his mother and father. Chris has blonde hair, and blue eyes, and learning to start skate boarding when he is 5 years old. Kyle and Olivia are Chris' younger brother and sister, and Regina Taylor is his aunt. Chris appearance has blonde big straight hair and silver blue eyes and thin chest. Chris has been wearing his skating clothing, including clothes that are boys. Personality Which he was the second "Smart Alek". By Chris's nicknames, he was called from everyone Chris, includes alias said by Cassie Amy and Kristen from "Merry Christmas!", "It's a Special of Thanksgiving Party" and "Maria.com" and (Amy Montana and Christina Ricci "A Field Trip to the Carnival". Chris became a buddies with Nick David, Zack Peck, Antonio Moon, Sasha Henry, Brooke Hilliard, Amy Abraham, Jeffery Peters and Kevin Lewis, for the meantime when start playing basketball together. Chris seems to be that he used to play guitar when he was 5 years old, when not really good with the notes. Family Joan Taylor and Jeff Taylor are Chris' parents. The both have been divoreced for four years, within Chris has went around with Joan. Kyle Taylor and Olivia Taylor were his youngest brother and sister, he is one of the oldiest sibiling of the family, when they all also lived with Joan, by the time she and Jeff were divorced. Regina Taylor is his nice aunt. Chris' love interst *'Amy Abraham' (Alyson Stoner, season 1 onwards): Chris' first ever girlfriend and much serious one. They have been dating for a long time, but they broke up a few times. Their first break up is him claiming that Amy was cheating on him with another guy, Brat, although she did not kiss him but he kissed her. They broke up again, at this time, Amy broke up with him forgetting about their anniversary as she now dates Adam. Chris wins her back eventually. Than in season 4 in episode "The Break-Up Plan", they break up once again after Chris is cheating on Amy again yet with another girl. Throughout the season, Chris tries to win Amy back, but they did not get back together until the series finale. *'Maria Anderson' (Taylor Horn, season 1): Chris' new girlfriend who is cheating on her after discovering that Amy kissing another guy. Although, he keep it a secret until Nick, Sasha, Zack and Cassie discovers. The broke up eventually. *'Jessica' (season 4): Chris' third girlfriend following his affair with Amy. Brooke and Zack knows about it, but Amy does not. They lat told her the truth, and Amy got upset at them because they did not told her for weeks without her notice. Amy and Chris later broke up and she later forgives Brooke and Zack. Chris later broke up with Jessica and bearly got back together with Amy until the series finale. =Bradley Johnson= Bradley Oscar Johnson is a fictional character from Best Friends Forever, portrayed by Justin Gaston. He is described a pretty boy. Brooke and Amy describes Bradley a "Hunky Student". In season 4, he begins a romantic relationship with Amy after her depature relationship with Chris. Character Biography Bradley was born on November 19, 1991. He is in the football team and a straight A student, and many of the girls have a crush on him, and some of the many boys can be jealous, as jealousy happens in "Friday the 13th", when having a "True Boy Valentine's Night", girls are only invited with one single man they like. He appears in several of episodes for season 2 and 4. In the third season finale, he graduates high school. He is also a guitarist. Bradley attends Oakwood City School for his entire life, and gets several crushes by girls throughout his entire life, which made him one of the most popular kids in school. Bradley's love interest Despite many girls had a crush on Bradley, he confirmed that he never had a girlfriend in his life. *'Maria Anderson' (Taylor Horn, season 4): In "How to Get Them Back Together", after a broke up from Adam, Maria dates with him, where Amy heats up with jealousy. She must break them up, so she cam have him as a date for the senior prom. However, plans worked as Maria decided to leave prom with her not having a date. But Amy showed up to become Bradley's date, and begin to kiss. *'Amy Abraham' (Alyson Stoner, season 4): Amy is Bradley's first ever girlfriend. Although, he had dated Maria, but they did not actually go out as a couple. After they kissed, they realize that they both are in love with each other. Amy describes Bradley as "Hunky Boyfriend". But in "KYG: Kissing You Goodbye", Bradley dated another girl and is keeping a secret from Amy. But in the climax, Cassie acdidentally told a secret in front of Amy, and they both broke up for good. But Bradley mistakingly made a mistake and want to stay together, but Amy told him it's too late and left him crying the way out. Towards the end of the series, Amy and Bradley eventually ended up becoming friends. Bradley manages to become and stay single. Apperance In season 2, Justin Gaston is cast to play Bradley as a recurring character. Although during production of season 4, Jason Dolley depatures from being main characters as Chris Taylor due to filming Good Luck Charlie. Staff members decided that Bradley would become a main character for season 4 as a replacement for Chris. =See also= *List of Best Friends Forever characters =References= Category:Best Friends Forever characters